The present invention relates generally to a hedge shears.
Hedge shears are known in the art. One of the known hedge shears is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP 0 214 455. The hedge shears disclosed in this reference have two handles. Their second handle which is closer to the central gravity is ring shaped and extends laterally and upwardly over the housing contour of the hedge shears. Also, a separate, two-shell part is screwed on the housing and carries several buttons for actuation of a microswitch. Thereby the production and mounting of the hedge shears are relatively expensive. Moreover, the bracket handle forms a substantial additional weight for the hedge shears and also makes them more expensive.